A conventional ceiling fan comprises a plurality of rotary blades and a control box mounted on an underside of the plurality of rotary blades. The control box contains a switch therein for controlling rotation of the plurality of rotary blades. By such an arrangement, however, most of the space in the control box is not used efficiently, thereby greatly causing a waste of the space therein.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ceiling fan.